summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Corlal
Corlal (コーラル, K''ō''raru) is one of the 3 dragon children (竜の子). Corlal will be chosen if the player selects “I don’t know” (わかんない) when asked what is the gender of the baby. Personality Corlal is stays silent for most of the time since it doesn’t like to talk too much. This creates an inhospitable atmosphere around it. When talking, Corlal often says “maybe you should” or “maybe” in almost all the time. Background Corlal is one of the 3 possible reincarnations of the Guardian Dragon. Development A spark of Mana flew from the Guardian Dragon and became a egg that fell from the sky like a meteor. It was from this egg that Corlal was born. A white-haired child was looking right at Corlal the moment it opened its eyes, Corlal wild instincts made registered the teenager as its parent. Corlal was adopted by the youngster who treated the dragon like a pet, however, they had to think about this more seriously when it was reveled that Corlal could change into a human form. Corlal learning abilities were very high, it was already walking, specking and had a common knowledge about the world, all this in just a few days. Corlal presence in town soon became a important matter when the Colorless Faction tried to kidnap it. They were saved by the help of the youngster’s friends and the dragon’s High Clerics. Together they met new friends and faced the colorless and its many divisions many times. Gian – their leader – came personally to the battlefield and used his incredible charisma and many cruel plans against them. Even so, they resisted until the end and were able to work on a truce with Enysha - the enemy’s sub-leader. The last guardian dragon divided its powers into 4 parts: Body, control, knowledge and memories. 4 talismans were made for each power and entrusted to each dragon cleric. When Corlal collected all those legacies, it was finally able to truly become a Solstice Dragon and the guardian dragon’s true successor. Their last obstacle was Gian that got transformed into a monstrosity due to a mental break down. After their final battle Corlal continued to live together with its parent. Trivia *Corlal loves bitter foods like green tea, rice crackers and soy sauce. *There is a recurrent joke among fans when asked what gender Corlal is, it goes like this: “Is it a male (男の子) or a female (女の子)?” to which the answer is: “Neither, it is a dragon child” (竜の子). The joke gets lost in translation and is not that funny, but, for some reason, is frequently used around 2ch and niconico douga. *Ironically, Iwao Junko (岩男 潤子) - Corlal's voice actress - has the kanji for "man" (男) on her name. *Corlal gender is unknown even to the game's system. Therefore, Corlal can equip items for both genders and can participate in summon assists that are men-only or women-only. Gallery SN4-Corlal2.jpg|Corlal's dragon form SN4-Corlal3.jpg|Corlal concept art SN4-Corlal5.jpg|Corlal sleeps together with the protagonist SN4-CorlalEvent1.jpg|Corlal restore its powers SN4-CorlalEvent2.jpg|Corlal's Ending SN4-Ray5.jpg|Corlal & Ray in a promotional art SNCollection4-Corlal1.jpg|Corlal in Summon Night Collection SNCollection4-Corlal2.jpg|Corlal in a valentine theme card from Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 4 Character